


Unelma

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Ovatko kaikki unelmat tarkoitettu toteutuviksi?





	Unelma

Draco Malfoylla oli ollut unelma aina pienestä pojasta saakka. Hänen unelmansa ei liittynyt rahaan tai valtaan kuten hänen isällään, tai kauneuteen ja vaatteisiin kuten hänen äidillään. Ei, Draco oli unelmoinut eräästä ihmisestä. Tämän henkilön nimi oli Harry Potter, ja Dracon unelma oli alkanut sinä päivänä, kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut pojasta, joka elää. Ei hän tietenkään ollut silloin ymmärtänyt, mitä hänen vanhempansa olivat tarkoittaneet puheillaan, mutta Dracon korvissa se kaikki oli kuulostanut mielenkiintoiselta ja mystiseltä tarinalta. Kuinka joku saattoi olla niin vahva, että pystyi tuhoamaan itsensä Pimeyden Lordin vain pienenä lapsena, ja vieläpä ilman taikasauvaa?  
  
Myöhempinä vuosinaan Draco oppi, mitä tarinan takana todellisuudessa oli, mutta se ei vähentänyt tippaakaan hänen ihastustaan ja kiinnostustaan Harry Potteriin. Päinvastoin! Kun Draco tapasi Harryn ensimmäisen kerran hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja hänen kätensä hikosivat ja myöhemmin hän näki unta tämän sotkuisesta tummasta tukasta ja käsittämättömän vihreistä silmistä, jotka tuntuivat katsovan syvälle, niin syvälle Dracon sieluun.  
  
Kaikki seksuaalinen tuli mukaan vasta myöhemmin, parin vuoden päästä. Mutta ensimmäisestä orgasmistaan saakka Draco oli lauennut Harrylle, aina, jopa ollessaan jonkun toisen kanssa. Harry oli hänen mielessään kun hän hyväili itseään. Harrya hän ajatteli kun suuteli ensimmäisen kerran Pansyn kanssa. Ja Harry oli se, jonka Draco näki mielessään maatessaan vatsallaan ja antaessaan Blaisen työntyä sisäänsä heidän kuudentena vuonnaan Tylypahkassa, kun Draco oli tahtonut siirtyä uudelle tasolle tutkimusmatkallaan oman seksuaalisuutensa kanssa.  
  
Sodan riehuessa pahimmillaan Draco oli tuijottanut eräänä päivänä Harry Potterin silmiin Malfoyn kartanossa ja hän oli tiennyt, ettei hänellä ollut kuin yksi vaihtoehto. Kun Harry sitten oli paennut tyrmästä, Draco oli huokaissut helpotuksesta, livahtanut omaan huoneeseensa ja puristanut itseään kivuliaan kovasti ainoana ajatuksenaan, että niin pitkään kun Harry oli elossa, myös Dracon unelma eli.  
  
Tylypahkan taistelussa Draco oli pelännyt koko ajan. Ei itsensä vaan Harryn puolesta. Sillä Harryn oli pakko voittaa ja vapauttaa heidät kaikki. Kun Hagrid oli kantanut Harryn elottoman ruumiin linnanpihalle, Draco oli luullut kaatuvansa siihen paikaan. Hän oli pysynyt pystyssä vain koska oli liian järkyttynyt putoamaan. Eikä Draco ollut uskoa sen jälkeen seuraavia tapahtumia ennen kuin Harry oli etsinyt hänet käsiinsä ja painanut tutun taikasauvan hänen käteensä ja lausunut hiljaisen kiitoksen. Myöhemmin, maatessaan vuoteessaan Draco antoi viimein helpotuksen huuhtoa kehoaan. Se kaikki oli viimein ohi ja he kaikki voisivat olla vapaita.  
  
Mutta se ei ollut sellaista kuin Draco oli kuvitellut. Harry ei tullutkaan Dracon luokse eikä Draco koskaan uskaltanut tunnustaa tunteitaan Harrylle. Sen sijaan Draco seurasi Päivän Profeetasta, kuinka Harryn ja Ginerva Weasleyn suhde eteni. Kuvissa Harry näytti aina hieman häkeltyneeltä aivan kuin ei olisi varma, miten oli johtunut siihen ja Dracon sydän hakkasi lujaa. Mitä hän olisikaan antanut jos olisi saanut edes kerran elämässään saanut seisoa Harryn rinnalla Profeetan kuvassa? Olisiko Harryn kasvoilla silloin erilainen ilme? Dracon unelmissa Harry olisi katsonut häntä kuvassa lempeästi niin, että kaikki olisivat nähneet sen.  
  


* * *

  
Herätessään Tylypahkan pihalta Harry oli paniikissa. Aluksi hän ei ymmärtänyt, missä oli, haukkoi vain henkeään ja etsi katsellaan  _häntä_. Sitten Harry näki vaalean tukan ja harmaat silmät, ja hänen keuhkonsa suostuivat viimein täyttymään hapella. Vielä oli toivoa.  
  
Kun hän myöhemmin ojensi Dracolle tämän taikasauvan takaisin, hän ohimennen hipaisi Dracon ranteen sisäsyrjää, vain pienesti, niin että sitä tuskin huomasi. Harry silti huomasi. Hänen pulssinsa kiihtyi hieman.  
  
Sitten Ginny oli taas siinä ja täytti kaiken punaisella tukallaan. Harry ei osannut sanoa mitään. Nyt ei ollut hetki tehdä suuria julistuksia. Ja sitten sitä hetkeä ei tullut koskaan. Ginny vain – vei. Mennessään. Hetken aikaa Ginny varmasti oli onnellinen hänen kanssaan, ei tämä huispausreissujensa välissä ehtinyt huomata Harryn poissaolevuutta. Hajamielisyyttä. Mutta väistämättä se oli edessä.  
  


* * *

  
Seuraavat vuodet Draco koetti keskittyä unohtamaan Harryn ja onnistui omasta mielestään lähes täydellisesti. Draco muutti Pariisiin ja opiskeli siellä liemimestariksi. Viikonloppunsa hän vietti tutustuen kaupungin monipuoliseen tarjontaan yöelämän osalta. Draco joi ja tanssi itsensä tainnuksiin ja hankki tietenkin uusia kokemuksia. Silti joka kerta Harry häivähti hänen mielessään kun uusi mies kietoutui Dracon ympärille vieden hänet kohden nautintoa ja hetken unohdusta.  
  
Eräänä iltana juopunut Harry Potter sitten nojasi Dracon lempiklubin miestenhuoneen ovea vasten, silmät puoliummessa ja koetti pysyä pystyssä, samalla kun nuorukainen Harryn edessä nieli tätä yhä syvemmälle ja syvemmälle. Järkyttyneenä ja lumoutuneena Draco tuijotti, kuinka Harryn käsi hyväili hiuksia, lantio liikkui lähes laiskasi ja hiljainen vaikerrus karkasi huulien lomasta. Draco ei pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan, ei edes silloin kun hän näki Harryn olevan lähellä. Ja kun Harry laukesi, Dracon hengitys salpautui, sillä Harry näytti juuri siltä kuin Draco oli kaikkina näinä vuosina kuvitellutkin. Vihreät silmät loistivat, katsoivat syvälle Dracon omiin, Harryn huulet olivat raollaan ja matala voihkaisu purkautui jostain syvältä Harryn sisältä.  
  
Seuraavassa hetkessä Draco tajusi olevansa Harryn edessä, työntämässä pois nuorukaista ja painaen oman kovuutensa vasten Harryn yhä avoimia housuja. Dracon kädet kohosivat tummiin hiuksiin, upposivat syvälle samalla kun hänen huulensa painuivat viimeinkin Harryn huulille. Ne olivat juuri niin pehmeät ja täydelliset kuin Draco oli aina kuvitellutkin. Harry maistui alkoholille mutta tämän silmät olivat yllättävän terävät hänen katsoessaan Dracoa.  
  
"Tule minun luokseni", Draco kuuli oman äänensä pyytävän ja järkyttyi kun Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
He olivat nyt kahden, äskeinen nuorukainen oli kadonnut loukkaantuneena, mutta Draco ei jaksanut välittää. Sulavalla liikkeellä Draco vetäisi taikasauvansa esiin ja sitten tuttu nykäisy kiidätti heidät Dracon asuntoon, joka oli vain pieni huone Montmartella. Harryn housut olivat edelleen auki hänen sulkiessaan Dracon kasvot käsiensä väliin ja kumartuvan suutelemaan Dracoa uudelleen.  
  
"Onko sinulla selvennyslientä?" Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä.  
  
Yhdellä sauvan heilautuksella Draco kutsui liemipullon luokseen ja Harry joi sen kahdella kulauksella. Juoma vaikutti välittömästi, Harry värähti pari kertaa mutta Draco pystyi näkemään, kuinka kaikki alkoholi katosi tämän verestä.  
  
Sitten he katselivat toisiaan hetken ja Draco mietti, näkikö hän mahdollisesti unta. Seisoiko tuossa hänen edessään todellakin Harry Potter, mies, josta Draco oli haaveillut ja unelmoinut niin pitkään kuin muisti? Ja jos näin oli, niin mitä Harry mahtoi haluta? Tahtoiko hän samaa kuin Draco? Halusiko Harry viedä Dracon sänkyyn ja naida niin kauan, ettei heistä kumpikaan muistaisi enää edes omaa nimeään?  
  
"Tiedätkö, kuinka pitkään minä olen haaveillut tästä?" Harry keskeytti Dracon ajatukset.  
"Oletko?" Dracon ääni oli juuttua hänen kurkkuunsa ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
"Tiedätkö mitä haluaisin tehdä sinulle?" Harryn ääni oli kuiskaus ja Draco ravisti päätään hitaasti sydämen sykkiessä yhä kiivaammin hänen sisällään. "Tahdon tehdä sinulle asioita, johon yksi yö ei riitä."  
  
Kylmät väreet juoksivat Dracon iholla hänen tuijottaessaan Harrya suu raollaan.  
  
"Meidän täytyy sitten järjestää niin, ettei tämä ole meidän ainoa yömme", Draco kuiskasi samalla toivoen ja peläten, miten Harry reagoisin hänen sanoihinsa.  
"Jos se on minusta kiinni niin tämä on ensimmäinen loppuelämämme öistä", Harry oli lähellä ja tämän hengitys kutitti Dracon poskea.  
"Entä Gin-", Dracon lause jäi kesken kun Harry painoi huulensa vasten tämän huulia.  
"Ei ole muita kuin sinä", Harry mumisi ja Dracon vatsa heitti kuperkeikkaa.  
  
Hetken päästä oli vain kaksi kuumaa vartaloa, kosteita suudelmia joka paikassa ja nautinnollista huohotusta kun he tutustuivat toistensa vartaloihin ensimmäistä kertaa.  
  
  
  
Aamu valkeni aurinkoisena ja Draco tunsi jonkun kietoutuneen tiukasti ympärilleen. Yö oli ollut paljon enemmän kuin Draco oli koskaan voinut kuvitella villeimmissä unelmissaan. Harry oli ollut täydellinen ja vienyt Dracon tähtiin ja takasin niin monta kertaa, että Draco oli seonnut laskuissa kauan sitten. Moni Dracon fantasia oli toteutunut ja ne, jotka olivat jääneet vielä toteuttamatta, odottivat vain vuoroaan.  
  
"Minä arvasin, että sinä olet halailija", Draco mumisi Harryn iholle.  
"Minä tiesin, että sinä pidät siitä", Harry vastasi unisesti ja puristi hieman kovemmin.  
"Kuinka pitkään?" Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
"Aina", Harry vastasi varmalla äänellä ja painoi suunsa Dracon suuta vasten.  
  
"Aina?" Draco tahtoi vielä varmistaa.  
"Ja ikuisesti", Harry hymyili lämpimästi ennen kuin suuteli Dracoa uudelleen.  
  
Pyörryttävä tunne valtasi Dracon kun hän ymmärsi, että minkälaista hänen loppuelämänsä tulisi olemaan Harryn kanssa, yhdessä. Ehkä jotkut unelmat on sittenkin tarkoitettu toteutuviksi?  
  


* * *


End file.
